Construction projects often require that the earth be excavated to define a cut surface that is vertical or nearly vertical. Depending upon the characteristics of the earth at the point where the cut surface is formed, a wall system may be used to stabilize the earth at the cut surface. The wall system used to stabilize the earth is often referred to as a mechanically stabilized earthen (MSE) wall.
A mechanically stabilized earthen wall typically comprises a structural wall designed to remain upright to stabilize the earth at the cut surface. The structural wall may comprise stacked wall components such as stones, concrete blocks, or concrete panels or may be formed of a solid wall structure such as a cast-in-place concrete wall.
Depending on factors such as the height of the structural wall, the material forming the earth at the cut surface, and the loads to which the structural wall may be subjected, an anchoring system may be formed to further stabilize the structural wall. The anchoring system is typically connected to the structural wall and extends back into the earth to inhibit movement of the structural wall relative to the earth.
The need thus exists for improved anchoring systems and methods for mechanically stabilized earthen walls.